Integrated circuits are used in many applications including cellular telephones, computers and a host of other electronic devices. In cellular telephone applications, for example, the integrated circuits and more particularly field effect transistors (FET) are used as switches. These switches require high switching speeds, with reduced Coff characteristics. As these FET switches continue to scale downward in size, there is a need to also maintain and even increase their performance, while maintaining low-power requirements.
The switching speeds of FET devices are determined by the time required for the charge carriers to travel across the semiconductor region, e.g., channel region. Typical values in power devices are approximately 20 to 200 picoseconds depending on the size of the device. However, in known FET applications, as the voltage increases across the body or gate, itself, the Coff also significantly increases, thus degrading performance, e.g., slowing switching speeds and RF power handling.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.